Best Friends Forever Repost
by n0n0pants
Summary: FF was being a butt. Scorpius has a crush. One shot AS/S.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling/Warner Brothers/Bloomsbury/etc.. I'm not making money off of this. I have no money, so suing me is pointless.**

"Come on Scorp! I'm your best mate!"

Albus Potter could be a very whiny prat when he wanted to. And right now, he apparently wanted to, very badly.

"Yes, you are, and I would like to think, therefore, that my best friend would respect my privacy."

"Privacy!" he scoffed. "You're keeping a secret from me, that's what you're doing! Best friends don't keep secrets!"

This had all started about an hour before, down in the Slytherin common room. Albus and I, along with a few of our friends were discussing the boy Rose Weasley fancied and what her chances with him looked like. From there the conversation turned to the subject of crushes in general. Albus confessed that there were no girls at Hogwarts that had caught his eye; I tried to give the same answer, but the group pointed out that my answer wasn't fair, considering the fact that I swing both ways. At that point, I flat-out refused to tell them who I fancied.

Because it's Albus.

This led to some light hearted jeering, but our friends quickly dropped the subject. I am a Malfoy, after all, and the Malfoy temper is legendary. Unfortunately, my best friend did not fear my temper and soldiered on in his relentless effort to convince me to tell him. This brought us to the current moment; where we were getting ready for bed, and quarreling in the loo.

"Best friends don't pressure their best friends into something they're not ready for!" I snapped at him, squeezing out a bit of toothpaste onto my brush.

"Scorpius, everyone knows you're bisexual. No one cares. It's not like I'm outing you or something." Albus said gently, trying to get a comb through his hair.

"It nod like dat," I said, mouth full of mint and saliva. I spit. "I'm not afraid of people finding out I'm into men. It's who the man is."

"Listen, Scorp, if you don't want anyone else to know, you know I won't say a thing." He pulled out his wand and cast a muffliato charm around the both of us as if to prove his point. "You can tell me anything and it would go no further than me. I promise."

"Al, you don't understand –" I started

"You're right. I don't understand. I don't understand why my best mate of six years is keeping secrets from me." He was snapping at me now, and that made me nervous. Albus never lost his temper. He was the better of the two of us; he was always so sweet, and quiet, and very patient.

"You'd hate me for it."

"Oh, now you're just being dramatic."

"No, I'm not." I said quietly, looking at the floor. "It would ruin our friendship. You'd never look at me the same way again."

"Unless it's a first year or something I can't imagine your liking someone would elicit that sort of reaction from me."

I said nothing and continued looking at the floor, my toothbrush still clenched in my hand.

"Look at you, pouting like a kicked puppy." Albus scoffed gently. "What on Earth would your father say? Scorpius, look at me."

I did. His green eyes were full of concern and a frown was etched across his smooth, freckled face. My heart clenched and my throat tightened. He was so beautiful and I hated making him frown. I wanted to reach out to him and kiss the frown off of his face, to run my hands through his unruly hair and make him smile, but I couldn't. Al was infamous at Hogwarts for not having any preference at all. Everyone joked that he gave too much love to his friends, so he didn't have enough left for a relationship. All I knew was that in the six years I had known him, he had never, not once, shown any interest in anyone, male or female. And I knew for certain that that included me.

"Scorpius, nothing you could say could make me want to stop being your friend. Even if you called someone a m-mudblood, I'd still want to be around you. I can get angry with you, yeah, but you're my best friend and nothing's going to change that."

"Al, why is this such a big deal to you? Why are you so determined to find out who I fancy?"

He hesitated a moment, his expression turning thoughtful. "I suppose I'm just scoping out the competition." He said, looking away almost nervously.

There was no possible way I heard that correctly.

"I… beg your pardon?"

"The competition. For you. I'd like to know who's won your heart while I've been trying since we were fourteen."

I was stunned. This wasn't happening. There was no way I was lucky enough for this to be happening.

"I'm sorry… what?"

"Please don't say you haven't noticed, because that will just make me feel more pathetic than I do every day."

My only response was stunned silence, and he promptly turned bright red.

"Oh Merlin, you haven't. I've been buying you dinner every other Hogsmeade trip, we take moonlit broom rides, I bought you a damn necklace last Christmas…"

As he continued to rant, my hand went to the pendant he had given me. It was resting on my collarbone, the exact spot it had been since the moment he gave it to me. It was simple, just a silver oval with my name inscribed on it. I had no idea…

"…So please, Scorpius. Please tell me who is so special that they deserve you and I don't. Because it's killing me."

I couldn't speak. In that moment, I felt as if someone else was controlling my body. I felt myself take the two steps towards him, closing the gap between us. Distantly, I was aware that I had dropped my toothbrush, and could hear it clatter on the floor. My arms wrapped around him on their own accord, and the next thing I knew we were kissing. His arms wrapped around my waist, bringing me back to reality. I felt my pulse in every inch of my body. There was no possible way of containing my joy.

"You." I breathed between kisses. "It's you. It's always been you, Albus."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me." He whispered back, holding me tighter.

Later that night, after a thorough snogging, we lay together in my bed, cuddling.

"You know, you were right." He said quietly.

"About what?" I asked, my face buried in his hair.

"You said if you told me, it would ruin our friendship, that I'd never look at you the same way again." He said, looking up at me. "You were right."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, I'm afraid mere friendship with you will never be enough ever again. And I **am** never going to look at you the same way again. Before, you were my best friend that I was hopelessly in love with, and now you're my boyfriend that I'm hopelessly in love with." He replied, grinning.

"Well, even though I'm just as hopelessly in love with you, you're still my best friend. Forever."

"Best friends forever." He replied sleepily.


End file.
